Call My Name
by cuttie-shika
Summary: Ever wondered if Teru switched to calling Kurosaki by his first name?... Teru-centric. Rated 'M' for some reason or another... :D


Just so you know, I'm a non-native speaker, so I'm not using any fancy words… Gomen ne \(*v*)/)

Brr, I'm no god at writing xD But it's the effect of my recent contemplations~~ Enjoy ^_^

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Dengeki Daisy, there would be s*m*e*x xDD

ooo

Never before have I been so sure of anything as I am now. Yet, I still can't believe what I'm about to do. I don't care about the consequences- how I'm supposed to act if my proposal meets with a rejection. I'm not thinking about the embarrassment, either.

At the moment I'm sitting on a chair in his kitchen. We're supposed to eat dinner together. He's preparing the food, focused on it as if his life depended on the taste of his cooking. I'm sitting there, silent. My mind is preoccupied with many thoughts- thoughts about me, him and our relationship… Suddenly, he turns his head towards me and says something. As a matter of fact, I don't have a clue what he's talking about. I hear myself say: 'I want to make love with you, Kurosaki.'

Well, I can't describe his reaction at that moment, since I'm looking everywhere but his face. I wonder if he's going to laugh at me, brush it off as a joke, ask if I lost a bet…?

Even though we've been dating for quite some time now, he's still the same as before: always teasing me, making fun of me, treating me like a child. Sometimes giving me lectures or teaching principles. He still doesn't talk about his feelings and gets embarrassed quite easily. Sometimes I get the feeling that our relationship didn't advance into anything more. It doesn't seem like we're a couple now- except for a few kisses, we haven't shared any intimate moments. I don't know, maybe he thinks that it's still inappropriate- a man in his twenties and an almost eighteen-years-old girl. As far as I know, it isn't against the law. And what's more important, I _want_ to do it.

It's been a while since I stated that fact and I'm getting more and more embarrassed. All I hear is silence. I gather all my courage and look up. He's looking at me- a mixture of shock, bewilderment and something else… embarrassment? I mentally note to myself that he's so cute. He opens his mouth to say something, but words aren't coming out. It's just for a brief moment, but I can tell that he's hesitating.

As I'm wondering if it'll be a yes or a no, he seems to recover from the daze. He crouches down in front of me and looks deeply into my eyes with a serious look on his face. Now it really feels like it's been ages since I told him _that ._ I want to hide somewhere, vanish. I'm praying for the Earth to swallow me whole. It's so embarrassing!

Finally, he speaks up. Tells me that he wants me to be 100% sure because he doesn't want me to regret the decision. How sweet of him!...

Wait, wait, wait… does that mean yes? That's not quite the answer I thought he'd give me… I'm quite shocked because I'd never think he'd agree to that. Nevertheless, I'm happy about it.

He's still looking at me, as if waiting for a reply. Instead of talking, I take his face in between my palms and place my lips on his. I wonder if that answers his unasked question…

We stay like that for a moment. I can tell that he's shocked. Is it that strange of me to want him that way? I ask myself frustrated. Slowly, I feel him wrap his arms around me. He deepens the kiss and I forgive him for the hesitation immediately.

He licks my lower lip, as if begging for entrance. I part my lips, allowing his tongue to slip inside. At first I'm not sure what to do. I'm such an inexperienced child. But he seems to understand that. He moves his tongue slowly, as if teaching me. I run my hand through his hair. Despite its spikeyness and messiness, it's really soft. I remember him saying once, that it resembles his way of life- standing up against the rules in life. I giggle remembering that.

Suddenly, I feel him lift me up in his arms. I wrap my hands around his neck and my legs around his waist. Still kissing, he carries me into his bedroom and places me gently on his bed. He doesn't switch on the light but lights a candle on his nightstand. I note to myself that I have never suspected him of being such a romantic. He looks at me, a look in his eyes I've never seen before. Or maybe I did… it was the time when I went to a goukon but ended up rushing to his house after getting a message from Riko-san, saying that he's sick.

I feel a shiver run down my spine. I'm getting more excited with every passing second. Besides being sprawled on the bed, that's pretty much all I'm doing at the moment. As soon as he starts kissing me, I begin to slowly undress him. Between the kisses I manage to take off his shirt. Immediately, my hands start to explore his body. I touch his broad arms and can't help but think how safe I feel being embraced by them.

He unbuttons my shirt- it tickles, so I let out a small giggle. He smiles at me, then kisses my neck. The lower part of my body begins to feel funny.

He takes my skirt off, so I'm only in my lingerie. It's not plain white anymore- since I'm working part-time together with Riko-san, I can finally afford something more sexy. Judging by his expression, he seems to appreciate the change… Not to mention, he can't call me an A-cup anymore, which doesn't go unnoticed.

I place butterfly kisses down his neck, all the way to his firm stomach. I wonder how he got so muscular—he doesn't seem the type to workout and he always pushes his duties on other people (mostly me and Kiyoshi, his so-called 'slaves'). Nevertheless, I enjoy the feeling of his body under my palms.

x.x.x

As he attempts to undo my bra, I somehow lose all my confidence. I guess it's only natural, since I've never got naked in front of a man, until now. He notices my shyness- forces me to look at him and tells me that I'm beautiful. My heart skips a beat, because it's the first time I heard that from him.

With newly regained confidence, I help him undo my bra, since he seems to be unable to handle the task by himself. Hehe, I feel like laughing, because he mutters something under his breath. He's really adorable…

x.x.x

Both of us are naked now. His hands are wandering around my body. They're really warm. Being touched by him feels amazing…

x.x.x

As I feel overcome with pleasure, I hear myself moan: 'Tasuku…'  
I gasp immediately for it's the first time I called him by his first name. Although we've been together for over an year now, I was never able to bring myself to address him by his given name. I thought it'd feel so awkward- he's eight years older than me, we're not equals. What's more, he never brought up the topic of changing our name policy. Since I'm so stubborn and proud, I didn't make the effort to lead our conversations to that matter. But obviously, I always wanted to call him by his name.

Now as it slipped out of my mouth, I was wondering how he's going to react to that. He only looks at me mysteriously, from half-closed eyelids and kisses me with such a passion I've never suspected him of harbouring. That's when I stopped thinking for good. Knowing that he doesn't mind (or probably is happy about) me calling him 'Tasuku', I was finally able to enjoy the sensation of his hands on my naked body.

x.x.x

We did it twice this night. I'm overjoyed. I feel like I'm closer to him than I have ever been.

Lying in his bed, being embraced by him like this makes me very happy.

He holds my hand and I kiss him for the last time this night. Soon, we drift off to sleep.

x.x.x

I hear someone knock on the door. I am not fully awake yet, so I mutter some incomprehensible words. The knocking gets louder. I open my eyes and look at the man lying beside me. He's sleeping peacefully, a content smile gracing his features. I take my time watching him and can't help but notice that his sleeping face looks really adorable.

Someone at the door is getting rather impatient. The person starts to yell and that's when I find out who that is. 'Houston, we have a problem' is what comes to my mind at the moment. It's Riko-san… I try to wake the sleeping man up, but it's a difficult thing to do. I decide to dress myself up so that she won't get suspicious about the situation. I intend to get out of the bed as soon as possible, but it's too late. She's already prised the door open and now is rummaging to the room we're in. I lie down and close my eyes for the fear of her reaction.

When I hear the footsteps stop, I decide to look at the woman. Riko-san stands in the doorway, totally frozen. After a few seconds she recovers from her shock. And then… all hell's bound to break loose. At least, that's what I expect to happen, knowing her personality and all.

Instead of beating the crap out of the now fully-awake man, she tells him: 'Don't you dare make her unhappy. Or else…' and walks out of the room leaving the two of us alone.  
I am sure I saw an impish spark in her eyes. If I were him, I'd get scared for real. Riko-san can get really scary at times. And really sadistic.

x.x.x

I roll to the side, so that now I'm facing the man lying beside me. He's silent, deep in thought. I wonder what he's thinking about…

While I'm watching him, a smile creeps its way to my lips. I playfully touch his arm but he doesn't seem to notice me. I'm getting annoyed. I want his attention, so I say: 'Kurosaki, I'm cold.'

No response.

I try again: 'Kurosaki…'

I gain a glance from the corner of his eye. I don't know what he's going on about. He behaves like some spoiled prima ballerina! I didn't do anything wrong the previous night. Or did I? Not that I recall, anyway.

Suddenly it becomes clear… I smile and say: 'I'm cold, Tasuku…'

And guess what? Now I'm lying happily in his arms, not cold anymore.

ooo

**A/N: **Hope you liked it :D  
Now I want to explain some things:  
1. I purposely omitted the 'most important' parts… I don't feel that my writing skills are good enough for that.  
2. In case you didn't notice, I avoided using names. That's because it's the concept of my story. The name is really important here :D

Reviews are appreciated :3


End file.
